Other known tanks for motorcycle engines have a straight outlet in the bottom of the tank which results in having the lubricant frothing or foaming resulting in a cutting down the efficiency of the operation. Further, present tanks do not have a sufficient capacity.
Etchpare U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,199 shows an inverted U-tube in a tank used for spent solvent manufacturing apparatus that is not a pressurized lubricating system. Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,315, Schaeffer U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,848 and Faria U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,995 disclose the problem of avoiding foaming in a tank but solve the problem in a substantially different manner. Adachi U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,944 is a general disclosure of a lubrication system for an internal combustion engine for a motorcycle. Kopec U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,493 discloses a slosh baffle which prevents the lubricant from sloshing toward one end or the other and at the longitudinal extremity of a tank.